1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating cue points on a lighting ring of a digital multimedia audio player in which a plurality of visual cue point markers are set and shown significantly for easy and convenient operation of DJs. Moreover, one of the cue point markers is set as an active cue point that is adjusted to be placed at a position that DJ used to operate. This satisfies the DJ's needs of operations. The DJ is provided with an effective intuitive reminder and convenient operation on the vision and on the operational control.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
DJs (disc jockey) always show to select and play recorded music for an audience on some special occasions where the whole world floats on the air of festivity, such as concerts, parties or pubs. In order to make people have a light mood, DJ may control and rotate analogue records manually. Due to different rotation direction and rotation speed of the analogue records, various special sound effects are created. DJs always labeled some stickers on specific cue points of the analog record and each cue point is the starting point (time) of a specific song so as to make them access different songs on the record easily while they are scratching by moving the record back and forth. When the analog record is set on a turntable, a cue point labeled with the sticker is aimed at a stylus. While performing scratching, the DJ rotates the turntable counterclockwise quickly to bring the record back to the position of the cue point. When the DJ stops moving the turntable with his hands, the record is played and moving forth on the turntable on a normal way. The positioned played is away from the original starting point (cue point) and now the turntable needs to be moved by hand, let the record back to the original position.
However, these conventional analog records include only limited number of songs in each piece so that DJs need to carry a large amount of records for preparing a wide range of music for that amount of time. The conventional records occupy a certain volume so that they are heavy, large, and inconvenient to carry.
Thus digital media such as audio players that simulate various special sound effects of the analog records have been developed. The digital media includes different forms of music such as CD or MP3 and various storage peripherals such as SDHC (Secure Digital High Capacity) memory cards, etc. The music players have evolved from monochrome phonographs to multimedia platform such as CD players. However, not the whole song is applied or modified with special sound effects, only at certain segments. Thus DJs usually mark the analog record at the positions desired to hit the cue point they want. Thus when the turntable rotates to the positions with marks, DJs know to spin. While playing digital music, there is no way to know the positions of the certain segment and it's difficult to mark the digital music. Yet the DJ needs to be alert to the playing music for producing special effects at the proper times. This is with much trouble and inconvenience for the DJs to find out the segments immediately for producing special effects. There is a need to improve the device.